


Just Needed to Hear Your Voice

by beeyouteaful



Series: Vignettes [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: Tom has been gone for months on a new job, and his wife finally gets to watch his most recent work, but she isn’t too keen on what she sees.





	Just Needed to Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I know The Night Manager isn’t his latest work but I wrote this a while ago :) Enjoy.

The first episode of _The Night Manager_ was brilliant. Tom’s acting was so realistic and made it easy to believe that he was _actually_ Jonathan Pine. I was so excited to sit down and watch the second one to see what happened next—and maybe to ogle at my beautiful husband at the same time.

I had my popcorn and a glass of red wine ready to go for my viewing. Our cat lay purring contentedly on the sofa next to me. I pet her absentmindedly as I watched on.

I hadn't seen Tom in what felt like _ages_. He had been exponentially busy ever since he made it big with all of the _Marvel_ movies—not that I wasn't happy that he was so successful—and I missed him. He always sent me a ticket to the cinema to go see his films before we got married because he knew how much I enjoyed his work but hated the paparazzi at his premieres. This was the first time I could watch him on television in the comfort of our home.

The suspense killed me. Every time something intense happened, I couldn't help but gasp and wait with bated breath to see how it would unfold. The beginning of the second episode was great so far. I mindlessly shoved handfuls of popcorn into my mouth as I watched the dinner scene unfold.

A man had Roper’s son with a gun to his head, and my heart twisted with the anticipation of what would happen. Everything went to shit. The criminal started running away with the boy as his hostage before he stopped by a small cottage when he heard someone move from behind the door.

I pulled my knees to my chest when the camera showed Tom’s eye peeking through a hole in the wood. I held my breath, waiting for something to happen.

After a flashback, all hell broke loose. The man who had the boy started fighting with Jonathan as he tried to get the boy away from the assailant. He yelled for the kid to run—and run he did. There was a deafening crack of the man’s arm, and then a thud from him being thrown to the side.

Another man—the perpetrator’s partner—came in and screamed at Jonathan for taking it too far with the arm breaking.

“It needed to look real!” Jonathan grunted back. The other man didn't buy it. He lunged at Jonathan and started beating the shit out of him with a pot.

I gasped and physically shook with a chill. Jonathan’s face— _Tom’s face_ —was smashed in and bleeding _everywhere_. Involuntary tears ran down my cheeks as I watched more blood spill from his mouth and nose.

“Thomas…” I whispered. It was too real. I sat in complete disbelief. The tears in my eyes were a hint to me that Tom had been away for too long; I hadn't heard from him in a while, either, so I clutched my phone and dialed his number. It rang and rang and rang before going to voicemail. I hung up and tried again.

 _“Hello…?”_ Tom grumbled through the phone, his voice raspy with sleep. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

“Thomas,” I said with a shaky voice.

_“Darling? What's the matter?”_

“I just needed to hear your voice.” There was some shuffling on the other end.

_“Why are you crying?”_

“I just miss you. And I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

 _“I miss you too, love. And of course I'm alright. But I wanna know if_ you're _alright.”_

“I just watched someone beat the shit out of you with a pot,” I sniffled. “Your face…”

 _“What?”_ He took a moment. _“Oh… You're watching_ The Night Manager. _”_

“Yeah.”

_“I'm so sorry, darling. It's all fake; it’s just makeup.”_

“I just miss you so much, Tom.” We sat in silence for a few moments. I scratched under our cat’s chin absentmindedly.

_“Do you wanna video chat? Maybe it would help if you actually saw me?”_

“Yeah.”

 _“Alright, I'll grab my computer.”_ We both stayed on the line until we had Skype up and running. Tom’s sleepy eyes met mine through the screen. I reached out and touched his image.

“Tom…”

_“Don't cry, love. It's alright; I'm here.”_

“When are you coming home?”

 _“Hopefully soon.”_ His raspy voice soothed me. _“Did you get my gift?”_ I looked over to the kitchen table where a beautiful bouquet of roses sat. _“By the smile on your face, I'm assuming you did.”_

“Yeah. Thank you.”

 _“Your favorite color.”_ I watched him in silence as he grinned and shifted in his chair. _“I have an idea,”_ he told me.

“Hm?” I asked, suddenly sleepy.

_“Come visit me. Come stay with me while we tour for press.”_

“But you're busy with work.”

“ _Yeah, but you never get to see what I do. Come on, it'll be fun. I miss you.”_

“I have to work.”

_“You can bring work with you. You always do work remotely.”_

I sighed.

“Okay. Will you book my flight?”

_“I'll pick you up at the airport, too. How soon can you pack? By noon?”_

“Tom, I'd have to call my boss. I’d have to get our cat a sitter. Last minute tickets are so expensive, and—”

 _“(Y/n).”_ I stopped rambling. _“I'll take care of everything, I promise.”_ My shoulders relaxed at his reassurances. He was always good at that. _“I'll book you a flight for 3 tomorrow afternoon. You can bring Othello with you. And I'll even call your boss, too.”_

“You are so good to me.”

_“I'd do anything for you, my love.”_


End file.
